


Trick Or Treat

by Fearlesskiki



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/pseuds/Fearlesskiki
Summary: Philipp has an unexpected guest for trick or treat.





	

Laughing, shouting and fireworks sound conceal the peaceful neighbourhood throughout the evening as Philipp tries to concentrate on his online Chinese lessons. He grunts by himself, annoyed by the noise pollution that distracts him from his focus. Everyone else is excited for Halloween but not so much for Philipp. Halloween definitely is not his favourite festive holiday. He rather spends his night at home learning a skill than being surrounded by unappealing snacks and horrifying looking zombies in costumes parties. He never gets the feeling of frightened by ghosts as something entertaining. Horror movies just give him and an eerie and disturbing vibe. Apart from that, he hates the "trick" part of Halloween. Pesky teenagers are throwing toilet papers in his front yard again. It was just minutes ago Philipp had clean the yard and now it is decorated with toilet papers and candy wrappers all over again.

 

"Hey!" Philipp yells at the teenagers. The teenagers continue to throw a few more rubbish before running away. Philipp mumbles a few German swear words as he grabs for a plastic bag. As he is about to open the door, his doorbell rings. Philipp puts away the bag and opens the door.

 

"Trick-or-treat!"

 

A group of young children and a few adults stand in front of his doorstep with smiles plaster on their faces. Children wearing adorable costumes as witches, superheroes, and wild animals hailing plastic pumpkin pails at him. Philipp's mood instantly lifts when he sees the children. Apart from pumpkin carving, children are probably the only thing he likes about Halloween. Philipp takes the bucket of treats that he had bought earlier and drops a few candies to each kid. After he gives candies to the last kid, there is grown man with a Harry Potter costume that is two sizes too small and a shabby broomstick standing in front of his doorstep. He looks like he is still waiting for candies. Philipp narrows his eyes and stares at the man as the man continues to give a wide smile with a pair of broken glasses.

 

"Trick-or-treat!" The man says, hailing his bag in front of Philipp.

 

"Mister, aren't you too old to for trick-or-treat?" Philipp says with a deadpan response.

 

The man's smile turns into a frown as soon as he heard Philipp's response. He drops his head and stays silent at Philipp's front yard. A wailing sound shortly takes over. Philipp becomes anxious by the guy's action. He did not realised that his words would hurt the man this badly. And now Philipp has to comfort the man, which is something he is not good at. It twitches his heart when he watches people cry and he hates that fact that a grown man crying in front of him now. 

 

"I'm... I'm... sorry! I was just kidding! Here you go, mister." Philipp says as he frantically reaches his bucket, grabs a couple of candies and tosses them into the pumpkin-shaped bag. He is hoping that the candies will stop the wailing sound as he has no idea what to do next.

 

"It's Harry. Harry Potter." The man replies. He sniffs a couple of times and turns his sight to his bag. His jaw drops when he sees two pieces of candies in his bag. He tilt his head up to Philipp with big and bright blue eyes while Philipp replies him with a perplexed face. He takes a step forward, squeezes the petite man and replies, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

 

The man probably does not notice that Philipp is suffocating in the affectionate hug. Philipp's height is just around the man's shoulder so when the the man hugs Philipp, Philipp's head is buried in the man's chest. Philipp is thankful that the hug does not last for long. If not, he will probably become the first person to be hospitalised for excessive hugging. When the man pulls himself away from Philipp, he grins at Philipp and starts to talk with a sheepish tone,

 

"Uhm, sorry to ask but is it possible to borrow your toilet? I need to wee."

 

"Oh, yeah, sure. Help yourself. The toilet is on the left side." Philipp replies.

 

The man places his bag on the coffee table before limping his way to the bathroom. Philipp tilts his head, wondering why the guy is limping. He then glances to the bag and notices that there are only two pieces of candy in the bag. The only candies are the ones that he just gave to the guy. Philipp feels horrible for his own behaviour towards the man earlier. The poor guy probably had doors slamming in front of him the whole night when he just wants to enjoy Halloween like the kids. Philipp takes his bucket and pours the remaining candies into the bag. He still has some extras in the kitchen and he figured that it is probably enough for the other kids since it is already ten. Besides, this man probably needs the candies than any other kid in the neighbourhood.

 

"Thank you for the toilet, uhm..." the man says, stretching his wet hand out to Philipp for a handshake. 

 

"Philipp. You can call me Philipp." Philipp continues the man's sentence as he receives the handshake which he regrets instantly.

 

"I'm Thomas. Are you new here?" The man says as he scans Philipp from head to toe.

 

"Yeah, I just moved in two weeks ago." Philipp replies. He wonders how the man knows about it. But then he realises the lack of furniture in his house probably gave out the answer. He switches his focus to Thomas' right leg and continues, "What happened to your leg?"

 

"Oh, I tripped on the rock. Silly me." Thomas replies with a silly grin.

 

"Oh my goodness. Wait here for a moment. I'll get the first aid." Philipp replies. He dashes to the kitchen and dash back with the first aid kit. Thomas lifts his robe up and there is an abrasion on the right knee.

 

Philipp takes a piece of cotton and some saline solution and start to dab on the wound. The disinfection process is grulling as Thomas keeps moving and yelling whenever the saline solution contacts the wound. After a few attempts, Philipp stops and sighs. He looks away and when sees Thomas' bag, it gives him an idea. Kids love candies and it means the world to them. Maybe he could use the same trick on Thomas. He grabs a piece and gives it to Thomas before trying again. It seems to draw Thomas' attention away from the pain. The bandage wrapping process is a breeze with Thomas busy eating the lollipop, not even noticing the action going on at the injured knee.

 

Suddenly, huge banging sounds come out of nowhere. It shock both Thomas and Philipp. Both guys look at the direction of the source and they could see sparks flying everywhere. The teenagers have probably put fireworks in a metal box and hence the unsual loud noises. Philipp's white bunny Fluffy thumps back and forth at the living room, frantically find a safe place to hide. Philipp has had enough of those pesky teenagers. This is the last straw that breaks the camel's back. He grits his teeth and clenches his fist, ready to give a lesson to those pesky teenagers.

 

"Hey, quit it!" Philipp yells from his window. But the teenagers seem to ignore his warning and make funny faces at him. Philipp grunts and grabs the nearest weapon he could find, which is Thomas' broom. As he opens the door, he feels a tap on his shoulder.

 

"Let me handle this." Thomas says.

 

Philipp gives a blank stare to Thomas and the latter gives a wink to him. He watches the skinny guy limps over to the teenagers and have a short conversation with them. Within a minute, the teenagers frantically grab their props and flee. When he questions Thomas about it, Thomas gives him a mischevious smile and says,

 

"I just told them a story which is actually a diluted version of very old horror film." 

 

Thomas grabs his bag andsigns off from Philipp's house. It turns out that Thomas just lives a street behind. When Thomas' back finally disappeared, Philipp looks away and his sight stops at the television. He grins at the television, thinking that maybe he should start watching some horror movies.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story (lol). Apologies if this turns out horrible. *hides* Just a short one for the Halloween and yeah, I missed writing Philipp/Thomas so yeah :D
> 
> If you like it please give me a kudos. Share it with your friends. Please tell me anything in the comments and I will try my very best to improve :) Every kudos, comment, subscription and bookmark means the world to me. Thank you :D
> 
> Yeah, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://fearlesskiki.tumblr.com/) and [join the FBD Book Club!](https://footballblogsdirectory.tumblr.com/post/160746377878/welcome-to-the-fbd-book-club-this-is-a-place-to)


End file.
